


烟蝴蝶

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 反正这文里格兰杰嗑药了, 我也不知道你们看不看得懂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: 系一年前搞的很无聊的晚清AU比起“不忍猝读”，这篇大概是“不堪猝读”





	烟蝴蝶

冬天的天空就像是被树胶粘起来了似的，颓废的烟灰色当中还带着一点点透明的质感。一月的湖水平静如光滑的三棱镜，但其根本无法倒映出任何东西，更不要说在微乎其微的光照之下波光粼粼了。站在岸边看，脆弱的阳光恰好可以就着浑浊不堪的青绿色海水用大拇指的第二个关节碾碎。往海面上看，唯一能看到的是肮脏的污水和黑色的水藻，构成了一副印象派的画作，残酷而真实如刚刚从海岸线升起来的太阳。轰鸣如噪音的汽笛声越来越响，睡意朦胧的渔夫意识到有什么东西即将从远处靠近，便急忙收拾起打渔工具然后驾着渔船远离了这片狭小的海域。那是一艘艘做工精良坚固如巴黎博物馆里的艺术品一般的商船，船上的旗帜是东印度公司的标识。连绵的黑烟蔓延了数十米，一直延伸到远处的地平线的尽头，整片天空都被乌云笼罩着，颇有1853年佩里开着冒黑烟的船闯入江户湾[注1]的宏伟架势。

汤姆.里德尔站在码头，先是将被风吹乱的黑发拢到耳后，然后像是为了打起精神般深吸了一口气。他眺望着逐渐靠岸的商船，摸了摸口袋确认自己没有将用以支付商品的钱财遗忘在家中。确保一切万无一失后，他终于松了口气，而商船也靠岸了。他看到几个面部粗犷却英俊的大约四十岁的男人一步一步小心翼翼地配合着把一个个外部涂着沥青、贴着皮革、戳上东印度公司商标的木箱从船上搬下来，他再次屛住呼吸，生怕这些工人因为不仔细而出了什么差错。汤姆.里德尔远远地向他们喊了一句“小心点”，而一个留着红头发的鼻子高挺而长的男人在听到后立即转过身不满地瞪了他一眼。他在心中暗自骂了一声“死犹太佬”，但还是扬起嘴角露出他最习以为常也是最能让人信服的假笑，主动向那些工人们走去，向他们轻声道谢并鞠了一个弧度很小的躬。尽管知道这么做也无法减少他所需要支付的钱财，但在他人眼中建立起和善亲切的形象已经成了他想改也改不掉的习惯。汤姆.里德尔盯着那些安安稳稳放在码头上的箱子，仔细确认数量和种类没有出错之后，将口袋里放着的钞票略带不情愿地交给了那个神色傲慢且倦怠的工人。在他们转过身回到船上的时候，他出于科学家和商人特有的谨慎再次检查了一遍货物——164磅一箱的鸦片用长方形木箱装着，36磅一箱的则用正方形木箱装着。箱子上画着红色圆圈的是东印度公司生产的孟加拉鸦片，画着白色圆圈的是印度的马尔瓦鸦片，画着黑色圆圈的则是运费最为昂贵的波斯鸦片。土耳其鸦片则因为客户的反馈极差[注2]导致了他选择不进货。汤姆.里德尔朝着站在不远处的他提前雇来搬运货物的几个中国人挥了挥手，示意他们可以过来工作了。

看着一箱箱鸦片被搬运上马车，他感到自己的内心浮现出一种如同在早上喝了一杯清茶般的快乐，单纯、微小、简单，毫无其他复杂的成分混在其中，像成分单一的蒸馏水一般。净重1瑟尔的快乐[注3]。他像梦游者似的登上马车又命令马夫将鸦片送回他的住处，同时开始想象林则徐当年在广州进行禁烟运动的场景。上万吨鸦片在拌着烟土和桐油的火焰中化为灰烟，使鸦片的价格如同海浪和热潮般来回浮动，使在场的中国人误以为希望与光明再次降临，使前来参观的外国商人们感到一阵莫名的心悸。然而这一切不过是螳臂当车罢了。中国的国门很快就被英国用枪与炮强行轰开了，容不得丝毫反抗和翻盘的余地。这时欧洲人才恍然醒悟——马可.波罗在书中所描述的那个神秘美丽且富饶的东方乐园，根本就是一块可以任人割宰且无力还手的肥肉。这个所谓的“黄金铺满地”的地方空有天朝上国的美梦，可笑得宛如从西边升起的太阳。鸦片文化的博大精深和根深固蒂连大部分鸦片贩子都无法想象。那封寄给维多利亚女王的带着幻想和狂妄色彩的信[注4]，怕是早已被时间的洪流吞没了。

汤姆.里德尔本是做茶叶生意的，后来发现自己整日摸爬打滚也毫无收益，便怀着碰碰运气的心态选择了跻身鸦片贩子的行列。自从《南京条约》签署后，英国人之间掀起了鸦片交易的热潮，亦如当年的欧洲人无论处在哪个阶层都怀着难以理解的激情狂热地投入到了奴隶贩卖的潮流当中。他原本打算在香港做生意，结果却因为发现那里的竞争太激烈而害怕赔本，最终选择了在浙江一带扎根。内陆地区的鸦片可以卖得更贵，但为了省下运输费用，他在再三思量后决定在沿海城市一带贩卖鸦片。为了节省下请翻译的费用，他甚至花了三个月自学了中文。尽管发言听起来相当奇怪，不过和人进行基本的交流已经毫无障碍了。为了达到利益最大化，汤姆.里德尔实行了他所能想到的一切省钱的方式。尽管台湾是运输最为方便的地方，但那里是日本人的地盘，他便放弃了在那里做生意的想法。日本人总是乐于担任中转商的丑角，但他们身上带着一种毒蛇般特有的精明和贪婪，使自诩狡诈无比的英国商人在与他们做生意时也不得不小心行事。与他怀着相同想法的鸦片贩子自然不少——他才刚刚来到宁波不过三个月之久，街上就已经林立着大大小小的烟馆和烟窑了。害怕被同行抢生意又不肯与人合作的他，经过一宿的考虑之后决定将市场转移到北京。那是个相当繁华的地方，凝聚着清政府最后不堪一击的脆弱美梦。朝廷官员和有钱人家所能提供的钱财远比一贫如洗且瘦削如火柴的平民百姓要多得多。他看到了无限商机，便当机立断地在做好一切准备后奔往北京，丝毫没有犹豫。昂贵的运费换来的东西果然没有让他失望——出手慷慨的富人们让鸦片永远供不应求。他住上了租界里的二层别墅，固定在每天早上起来后喝一杯红茶，下午在别墅附近的花园里散步，悠闲得像个无业游民。他时常出没于鸦片商人举办的宴会，但从来不与那些他素来鄙视的同行们交流，只是拿着空了的酒杯独自一人站在大厅的角落里，脸上带着意味不明的微笑，一言不发地看着在大厅中央谈笑着的身穿华丽服装的人们被清晨的阳光或午夜的月光所吞没。

汤姆.里德尔最为惊心动魄的经历是亲眼观看一场处刑。他曾经过一个菜市口，出于对拥挤人群的深深厌烦而加快脚步，又因无意间听到“斩首”二字而决定留下来静观接下来的发展。忙于鸦片贩卖的他对中国的情况毫不关心，却还是因为报纸而对这里的近况有了一些粗略的了解。什么变法失败了，什么光绪下台了，什么康有为和梁启超逃跑了…….乱七八糟得如同藤蔓、荆棘以及散沙。他询问了一个站在他旁边的正在抽着鸦片的中国人，得知今天是那什么的六君子被处以死刑的日子。面色铁青如长了绿苔的石阶的手提大刀的侩子手站在处刑台上，沉默地等待着行刑时刻的到来。一个留着长辫子的面无血色的男人被押送到台上，他说了一番汤姆.里德尔听不大清的话，语气相当激动，然后又不合时宜地陷入了沉默。手起刀落，他被砍下来的头像浑圆的西瓜一样在地上滚动着。汤姆.里德尔全程没有眨过一次眼——这倒不是因为他有什么奇怪且残忍的爱好，只是因为这是他第一次亲眼目睹生命消失的瞬间罢了。尽管他断定自己一辈子都不会落到那般凄惨的田地，却还是无由自主地感到了一阵令人心慌意乱的恐惧。他听到有人在痛骂慈禧太后，听到有人在为刚才的处刑连连哀叹，听到失去了双亲的一无所知的小孩子仍在唱着难听的民谣。一切都变得索然无味，他便悄然走出人群，一声不响地离开。中途，他不小心撞到了一个头发乱如毛莨的女人。她匆忙地向他道了歉，然后又匆匆离去。

在一次普通的鸦片交易中，他认识了赫敏.格兰杰。那次的客户是一个有钱人的姨太太，是三姨太还是四姨太他不记得了，只记得那是众多迷上了鸦片的贵妇人的其中一个罢了。那女人住在租界里，离汤姆.里德尔所居住的别墅并不远，于是他出于难得的好心选择了送货上门并不收取额外费用。她的家庭已经因为购买鸦片而变得千疮百孔了，从上流社会中销声匿迹只是时间问题。他曾见过数不清的因吸食鸦片而瘦骨嶙峋的人，他们走一步路就咳嗽一次，面色白如尸体，从皮肤之中凸出来的肋骨好似史前生物的骨架。尽管如此，他对这群人丝毫不抱有任何同情心。无论他们的下场有多么惨烈，这都是他们自己的选择。汤姆.里德尔觉得意志不够坚定的人注定要面对消亡的命运。他从不觉得自己做错了什么——这世上有这么多鸦片商人，更何况他这么做只是为了利益。人不为己，天理不容。然而赫敏.格兰杰就不懂这个道理。这个有着乱如麻绳的棕色卷发的年轻英国女人也住在租界里，但她的同情心泛滥得不像个英国人。实际上，他曾在一次聚会上见过她一面。赫敏.格兰杰是个经常穿着白色西装的女子，衣服的边边角角都折叠得一丝不苟，但她的头发乱得就和海藻或毛线一样。她是个物理学家，却又像个数学家般喜欢整整齐齐得将袖口的每一粒扣子扣上、像个音乐家般喜欢在手上戴着白色丝绸手套，服装、谈吐、性格带着科学家特有的古怪讲究。她年轻气盛的脸上几乎不会显露出任何表情，但那双几乎接近于黑色的深棕色眼睛里总是闪烁着令人费解的光芒。她不常与人交流，除非有人主动来找她说话。而且如果别人说的是与物理无关的话题，她通常就是随意回几句话敷衍了事。就是这样一个在社交圈里不受欢迎的人，总是怀着一种悲天悯人的感性。就她苦行僧式的禁欲生活来看，这应该是一个大部分时间都被理智支配的女人——但可惜的是，当她看到汤姆.里德尔将鸦片交给那个中国人时，心中积蓄着的愤怒和怜悯便一下爆发了。

“你不觉得这样做违背道德吗？”她厉声质问道，丝毫不顾虚伪的社交礼仪，语气中带着无法抑制和掩藏的愤怒。

“这片土地上多得是鸦片商人，小姐。”当他反应过来她是在和自己说话时，心中不由自主地产生了一丝恼怒。尽管如此，他的脸上还是带着商业式的微笑。

“但你该看看这群人吸食了鸦片之后都变成了什么样子。”她平静地说着，一字一句都仿佛在挑战他的底线。

“你找维多利亚女王说去，不关我的事。”他确认了一遍钱的数目后，开始做好离开的准备。他不打算陪这个多愁善感的英国人纠缠——他在离开家之前泡的那杯红茶再不喝就要凉了。

“这里已经有够糟糕了。”她的声音突然轻了下去，那双深棕色的眼睛仿佛在控诉着些什么。

“这是他们自己的选择，我毫不同情。”汤姆.里德尔感到自己可能无法继续保持脸上那勉强的假笑了，便习惯性地往后退了一步。

“他们有过选择的机会吗？”

“我跟你无话可说。”他并没有回答她的问题，而是在最后一丝耐心被耗尽前选择了主动结束话题。赫敏.格兰杰睁大眼睛，薄如纸的嘴唇紧紧抿着，那严肃异常的表情仿佛是要向他吐一口痰似的。

再度遇到那个共情能力过强且热爱多管闲事的女人是在一场宴会上。宴会的举行地点在租界的中央，上流社会的达官显贵分成了一个个小圈，贵妇人们形成一个圈，鸦片贩子们形成一个圈，朝廷官员们又形成另一个圈，界限分明如海水与湖水交融时的场景。赫敏.格兰杰处于物理学家组成的圈子的最边缘——她一言不发地站在一旁听着她的同行们高谈阔落，安静得仿佛这一切都与她毫无关联。此时汤姆.里德尔正和一个德国人讨论着鸦片的问题——那是个年仅五十岁的半秃了的男人，因为注射了过多医用吗啡而肥胖得如同浮肿的被浸泡在水中的尸体。尽管他走起路来的样子十分滑稽，却还是在滔滔不绝地吹嘘俾斯麦的伟大之处。汤姆.里德尔发觉自己和这个疯狂的普鲁士人聊不来，便找了个合适的时机结束了话题，同时给他留了个联系方式避免错过可能的商机。他对自制力不强的人一向毫无好感——之前与他合作的烟枪商人是个金发的法国佬，因抵制不住诱惑而吸食了鸦片，最终的结局毫无疑问是悲惨的覆灭，这导致了汤姆.里德尔不得不假装好心地给他送去一些廉价的鸦片同时开始寻找新的愿意与他合作的烟枪商人。

抱着怜悯和嘲讽的心态，他走向低着头伫立在那里沉思着的赫敏.格兰杰。她用手按压着腹部——这时他想起昨天自己向租界里的其他鸦片贩子打听到的情报，她好像是胃部有些毛病，不得不每天在固定时间服药。他丝毫不感到惊讶——可能科学研究者对自己的身体总是不大重视，所以才总自吞恶果。她忽然抬起头，然后就看到了正朝她走去的他。

“离我远点，你身上有鸦片的味道。”赫敏.格兰杰皱起了眉头，其语气仿佛一只虫子正从她眼前飞过。

“我自己是不吸鸦片的，格兰杰小姐。”他彬彬有礼地回答，好像一个中世纪的贵族子弟，矜持的礼节之中藏着难以掩饰的慵懒和傲慢。

“离我远点，我不想看到你。”她侧过头去，颇有种无理取闹的架势。

“格兰杰小姐，你抽鸦片吗？”他面带微笑，语气轻描淡写得仿佛这是个与“今天中午你吃了什么”并无太大差别的问题。赫敏.格兰杰像他预想中的那样不屑地翻了个白眼，然后一声不响地走开了。

宴会结束的时候，汤姆.里德尔已经被灌了不少酒。他走起路来摇摇晃晃的，所以不得不放慢脚步向自己家走去。坚持要和他比赛喝伏特加的是个俄国佬。事实证明，俄国人不论是在什么方面都极其擅长且喜欢占小便宜。三小杯伏特加下肚后，他失去了整整十五英镑。走到门口的时候，他看到倚在墙壁上的赫敏.格兰杰一言不发地站在那里，半个身躯已经全然融入到了冰冷的银色月光之中。她的头发缱绻如棕色的波浪，令人联想到高贵而纯洁的雅典娜。她算不上太漂亮，但端正清秀的五官给人一种十分自然和舒坦的感觉。他站在原地观察着她身上的白色西装，或深或浅的折痕犹如崎岖不平的山峰，令他一时间竟然忘记了接下去该做些什么。这里安静得吓人，甚至连呼吸声都无法听见。赫敏.格兰杰出于敏锐的直觉抬起头，于是就看到了他。她向他走过来，步履缓慢而稳重。

“你是要送我回家吗？”他问了个相当可笑的问题。由于酒精的缘故，他无法再露出客套的假笑，只得勉强扬起嘴角试图露出一个不那么奇怪的微笑。

“当然不是。我要把你丢到河里，然后让所有人以为你是意外掉进去的。”她说完，就伸出左胳膊示意她可以扶着他走路。汤姆.里德尔丝毫不难为情地毫不犹豫地靠在她的肩膀上，一摇一晃地在她的搀扶下走向自己的家。汤姆.里德尔无意间看向她的手臂——青色的血管在白皙的皮肤的映衬下犹如蜿蜒的蛆虫，令人联想到中世纪时那些所谓的“蓝血贵族”。路灯的光与月光交融在一起，半明亮半昏暗的环境令人有种身处生死边缘的错觉。他忽然就想到了关于赫敏.格兰杰的种种事情——她的家乡在曼彻斯特，父母都是牙医。她有亲戚在东印度公司工作，因此不用被柴米油盐的烦恼所困扰。她在商务印书馆担任打字员的工作，工资足以支撑她的日常消费，而工作的剩余时间她则全部用于量子物理的研究。除去一些琐碎的不幸，这是个幸运到极致的人——她如此年轻就已经在学术界小有名气，且一辈子都不用体验无法实现梦想的痛苦。也正是因为如此，她才有多余的精力去同情那些无法离开鸦片的瘾君子们。如果她和他们同样不幸甚至比他们更加不幸，就不会再有那些莫名其妙的怜悯了。明眼人都知道，整日因生活的烦恼而痛苦不堪的人是没有心思去关心他人的不幸的。这世上最为无情和最为心善的都是人生美满的人。汤姆.里德尔忽然对此感到有些嫉妒，便在醉意的驱使下从口袋里拿出了一颗小巧光滑如珍珠的鸦片球，并将其在神不知鬼不觉之中放入了赫敏.格兰杰的口袋里，与那些用以抑制胃病的药片混在一起，难以分辨如双胞胎。

“卡文迪许[注5]小姐，我们到了。”他看到那栋熟悉的别墅，便停下了脚步。她向后退了一步，毫不犹豫地转身离去。他最后回头看了她一眼，然后从口袋里掏出钥匙小心翼翼地将门打开。做这些事情的时候，他总觉得好像有什么人在看着他。然而回过头去，却发现赫敏.格兰杰早已走远。

再次见到赫敏.格兰杰是在一个多月后。那时的她已经经常出没于宴会之中，与同行们讨论物理学，也与瘾君子们和鸦片贩子们讨论鸦片的味道问题。汤姆.里德尔主动去找她搭话，而她的态度则没以前那么恶劣了。她与他说起自己的工作，说起自己不知不觉间染上了毒瘾，说起自己的物理学研究进展到了何种地步。她不断地给他递酒，但那样子并不亲切——她比上次见面时瘦了许多，深棕色的眼睛毫无神采，但整个人看上去还是相当精神。他认为这只是无法持续太久的假象，便出于难以解释的怜悯免费给了她一些上好的马尔瓦鸦片，可她竟然婉言谢绝，并表示自己每天只吸食固定的分量，其费用她刚好可以承担得其。汤姆.里德尔先是惊讶于这超乎常人的自制力，后来便释然了——赫敏.格兰杰就是赫敏.格兰杰。他突然就对她起了一丝敬意——在她之前，他还没听说过有哪个瘾君子会每天控制鸦片的吸取分量。他无法想象她究竟是经历了些什么才拥有了如此惊人的毅力，只能说她并非是生长于温室之中的花朵。

他和她并排走着，在大厅内悠闲地逛了一圈，仿佛看尽了人间百态。他们看到有人在就政治问题情绪激动地争论着什么，看到有人在为了昂贵的鸦片费用叹气，看到有人为了更大的利益而在达官显贵面前阿谀奉承，看到有人在为鸦片的价格再三讨价还价，看到身穿洋裙的中国贵妇人们聚在一起用轻到听不清的声音讨论着那些肮脏的事情，看到或丑陋或美丽、或贫穷或富有、或快乐或悲伤的人们在时代的洪流之中不断挣扎，直至在最后一刻被时间全然吞噬。走到大厅尽头，他们看到一个手拿烟枪的中国人正在吸食鸦片。他的眼眶深凹下去，但细长的眼睛却依旧炯炯有神。

升起来的黑烟在大厅的圆形屋顶上会聚在一起，宛如一只被扯断了翅膀的畸形蝴蝶。

注1：指黑船事件  
注2：土耳其鸦片在中国口碑不好、卖不出好价格，瘾君子的普遍评价是味道过“冲”，其原因大概是此鸦片吗啡含量过高  
注3：东印度公司要求揉好的鸦片球净重为1瑟尔（约为2.05磅）  
注4：禁烟期间，林则徐曾写了一封致维多利亚女王的照会质问她为何明知鸦片有害却仍在印度种植生产鸦片  
注5：亨利.卡文迪许，英国物理学家，终生未婚


End file.
